Curious Case
by Frappegurl777
Summary: Kira's on the loose and now Detective L and Light Yagami are working together determined to catch him once and for all. Investigations weren't always smooth though, esp. after Misa set L on a blind date. For L, nothing will ever be the same anymore! LxOC
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone! It's finally here! The long awaited rewrite of Curious Case. I'll tell you in advance, this story is a whole lot different from the previous one. So if you plan to read this, skipping chapters will only get you lost. _

_I'd like to thank my dear betareader, DaAmazingMeepers, who kept supporting all this years! Thank you so much! And I owe it also to all my readers out there who took the time to read the previous version and even waited this long and still kept reading! I love you, people! Enjoy reading!_

-Aja (my nickname)

* * *

><p><strong>CURIOUS CASE<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>Light sighed at the newspaper in his hand, reading the headlines: KIRA ON THE LOOSE. Light hated it. The story about criminals dying in their prison cells of heart attack and police still out to find who the perpetrator is had been recycled again and again, making the front page on the news every time. It didn't come as a surprise anymore; after all, the thing has been going on for weeks.<p>

The killings exacerbated even more after L's taunt on Kira. Light's eyebrows furrowed. It was indeed a very risky move for the great detective. Taunting an unidentified mass criminal via media could have lead to his death. It was an undeniably childish thing to do but also very clever. By baiting a criminal named Lind L. Taylor who was sentenced to die on that day, L was able to accomplish two things: determined Kira's location and discovered Kira's requirement for a person's name and face in order to kill.

Frankly, Light couldn't help but admire that person. L.

After the event has been shown on television, Light took action immediately, telling his father, Chief Souichirou Yagami, that he possesses information that could be vital to the Kira investigation.

Of course, it would be difficult to convince someone to believe him. Any rational person wouldn't have. Things like death gods and death notes, though written in the old myths of Japan literature, were always believed to be that, 'just myths'. They don't actually exist in the real world. He promptly refused to tell his father the full details, knowing that the highly fictitious story about the death note that he found at his school's courtyard and it being a possible tool that Kira used to kill would be immediately disregarded, even before they would reach L's ears.

He recalled his conversation with his father clearly in his mind.

"You have vital information on the kira case?" A surprised Chief Yagami repeated.

"Yes, father. It pertains to the tool that the kira could have used to kill those men."

Chief Yagami frowned and adjusted his large eye glasses. "Are you sure about this, Light?"

Light nodded confidently, despite the look of obvious doubt on his father's face. "I'm quite sure and, father…" Light inhaled, held it and gradually exhaled.

This is it.

"Father, I want to join the Kira investigation."

Chief Yagami sighed, seeming to have expected that his son would say those words exactly. He removed his glasses, put them on the kitchen table and rubbed the spot over the bridge of his nose. It was as Light thought, too. He knew convincing his father wouldn't be easy.

"Light, the dangers of being part of the investigation team is too high. You are well aware of that. As your father, I am not going to put you at risk." He frowned at Light. "You are far too young. Other than that, I am not allowed to recruit and take in more members. The kira investigation team is composed of few carefully chosen individuals."

"Father," Light said a tad too forcefully, "the importance of this information I have far exceeds my safety. I can't just stay here and do nothing. "

"You can trust me to relay this information you are about to tell me." Souichirou replied calmly, as if he hadn't heard what Light had said. "There is no need for you to get further involved in the investigation."

Light closed his eyes, reminding himself to be more patient. After a moment, he regained his control again. "I'm sorry, father. I can only tell the information once all the members of the investigation team are all there to listen. Most important, I'd like L to hear me out, too."

Chief Yagami's eyes grew wide then recovered instantly. "I see. You have figured that L's leading the Kira investigation team."He said, feeling pleased that his gifted son was able to put two and two together.

It is as Light believed. Other than L, no one was more vigilant and more up to the task to find Kira and have him executed for the recent unjust homicides. Blood rushed in his veins as the compelling idea of meeting the world's best detective face to face came to mind. If there was anyone else Light wanted to work with, it would be L himself.

"I meant no disrespect." Light dropped his gaze thoughtfully then looked up again to make contact with his father. "Please father… you'll have to trust me on this."

Light waited patiently for his father's reply.

After some thought and one exhilarated sigh, Chief Yagami finally gave in.

"Very well… I'll see what I can do to notify the team." Chief Yagami said as he went up to his room. Light who followed right after him on the stairs smiled at his father's back.

"Thank you, father..." I won't disappoint you. He opted to leave that last sentence out since it was more of a promise to himself than to his father.

Looking back, Light had always thought of himself as a highly capable and logical individual. His entire life had always been dull. School just wasn't challenging enough. And now that he carries the burden of the knowledge of death note, he can't simply stand and watch by the side lines.

Albeit the difficulties he knew he would surely face, Light was adamant. He knew he had to do it. And it would be a great honor for him to be able to lend the investigation team a hand.

Driven by his duty as a law abiding citizen of Japan and being greatly against the exploit of human rights, Light was prepared to put his life on the line to put an end to Kira's slaughter.

It was a real shame that he didn't have the actual death note in his hands. With it, things would have been easier. Showing actual evidence is more convincing than mere words, especially since they belong to a teenager.

The death note, he mused as he stared at his hands alone in his room that night. He had an ominous feeling when he touched it. Light could still remember the rules written in its pages so clearly, he was able to memorize it. He regretted not being able to finish reading it, though. If he had done so, he may have found more considerable evidence that those rules could have been related to Kira's power and ability to kill people with only a name and a face. He regretted it even more that he placed the note back on the grass and left it there, thinking it was a dud; an item that would enable others to write names of people they abhor and gain some satisfaction envisioning their deaths.

Something has to be done. But If something goes wrong… If L and the investigation team won't accept him and his story, then he might as well act and track Kira down on his own.

"Excuse me."

Broken out of his reverie, Light's gaze tore off from the newspaper to lay his eyes over the strangest individual he had ever seen.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" The man pointed awkwardly to the empty spot on the bench next to Light.

Despite his uneasiness, Light pretended to be unperturbed. This person who calls himself Ryuga Hideki had dark hair, wore a white shirt and blue jeans and had a weird stare. The person was the embodiment of awkward and alien by his appearance. But that wasn't the most intriguing thing about him. What caught Light's curiosity was the authenticity of Ryuga's name. It was questionable as he had the exact same name of a popular pop idol.

"Not at all… Hideki." Light replied politely.

Ryuga jumped on to the bench and bent his knees closely against his chest and abdomen. Light wasn't surprised. Ryuga did the exact same thing back at their Commencement Ceremony despite being told several times to sit normally. Though sloppy, he was no idiot. That was proven when Ryuga perfected the entrance exams just as Light did. Both of them were even chosen as equal freshmen representatives.

Wild. Peculiar. Genius. Sloppy. These were particular words that people might have used to describe this person next to him.

Hesitant to talk, Light placed his attention back to his paper and continued flipping the pages, rereading the news on the Kira case while simultaneously formulating plans in mind.

"You seem really interested in the Kira case, Mister Light Yagami." Ryuga said, peering over Light's newspaper.

Light dipped his head in response. "It's a very intriguing case."

"Indeed." Ryuga said, turning his head towards a professor who passed by and dropped his papers on the ground. Ryuga merely stayed still on his position on the bench completely indifferent.

"Well, one should keep himself updated on the current affairs. The detective L himself, had indicated that Kira was actually a student and in Japan. Every Japanese citizen ought to be on their guard." Light said, feeling surprisingly compelled to fill the gap of silence.

Ryuga didn't reply immediately, ingesting all the information Light had just given. It took rather long before Ryuga spoke again.

"Yagami, I know that you are the son police chief Souichirou Yagami. Your sense of justice must be great, just like your father's. "

Light cast a wary side way glance at Ryuga. The strange new transfer student was pressing a thumb to his lips and Light found it unsophisticated. He allowed Ryuga to continue whatever it is he wanted to say though he would rather be alone at the moment to fully concentrate on his plans for the Kira case.

"I've heard that you made numerous critical contributions to help solve crimes in the past and I trust your sense of justice and investigative skills, so if you can promise me not to tell this to anyone else, I am willing to share some critical information on the Kira case."

Light dropped down his gaze and saw that Ryuga couldn't even tie his shoes. He had no idea how Ryuga knew his father, but him posing as someone who does was laughable. In spite of his doubts, he couldn't let any information on the Kira case let pass. Hearing out the information Ryuga was about to impart, whether true or not, wouldn't hurt.

Light put his paper down on his lap pretending to take interest in listening to Ryuga.

"I promise. You can tell me." Light said. And please leave me as soon as you're done, he thought.

Ryuga Hideki jerked his head in Light's direction and in doing so held Light in place with an intense gaze utilizing his dark and overly huge eyes effectively. In three words, Ryuga was able to deliver the shocking revelation of his true identity.

"I AM L."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**If you have any suggestions or corrections, please let me know! I appreciate constructive criticisms and ideas. The course of this story is actually easy to change and your comments might even affect how this story will end. Thank you!**

**(muse)Frappe: You may all go and resume your boring mundane activities.**

**Aja: BAD FRAPPE!  
><strong>


	2. Favor

**Hello there! I would like to thank my betareader, Meepers, and my supportive readers out there for helping me improve and enjoy writing! This story never would have survived without you! Now, before I get all EMO, please go on and read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Favor**

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you a favor?"<p>

Ayame turned at the high pitched voice coming from behind her and saw, to her astonishment, Misa Amane, the model that landed first rank on Japan's top ten hottest teenage models of the year. Awkwardly, Ayame glanced at both her sides to check if there was someone else beside her that Misa might have actually addressed, but to her dismay, no one else was there.

Misa took her hand and clamped her fingers with hers. Her face was cheerful, yet disturbingly pleading. "Ayame, I need your help."

They weren't exactly close. Ayame had always viewed their relationship as merely colleagues of the same modeling agency. So, naturally, it surprised her to have this rising model star, Misa Amane, beg her for a favor as if she was her last hope. Not to mention the fact that Misa was even able to remember her by name.

"I beg your pardon?" Ayame replied doubtfully.

"I'll explain everything later" Misa winked and ran off.

By the end of the day, Ayame was so thirsty and it didn't help her temper any when the only vending machine closest around was malfunctioning. The stupid contraption was jammed and Ayame wouldn't allow her money to go to waste especially when she's in the middle of a financial crisis. She kicked on the machine with all the power she could muster bearing the embarrassment of having pedestrians look at her like she was recently discharged or has unfortunately escaped from the mental institution.

She was able to forget those things as she cried in triumph when two cans of soda came out from the vending machine. Misa had told her to meet her after work at a diner across the road. It wouldn't harm to give her the other soda, she thought.

* * *

><p>"A blind date?" Ayame gasped and almost choked on her soda."N-No! I can't!" She managed to say after recovering.<p>

"Oh, don't exaggerate. It's not like the end of the world. Besides, you're pretty and available. A guy wouldn't think twice to date you." Misa said, apparently using flattery to convince Ayame. She scanned Ayame from head to foot and then back up with her brown eyes. Ayame followed her scrutinizing gaze then met the blonde's disapproving look.

With furrowed eyebrows, Ayame asked. "What?"

"We need to work on your clothes though." Misa commented haughtily.

Ayame frowned. She really didn't understand what was wrong with her loose t-shirt, faded shorts and worn out sneakers. Okay… so maybe the sneakers were a little too worn to be shown in public.

"I would have bought you a dress but we don't have much time, damn it. Your date's going to be tonight." Misa groaned loudly enough for Ayame to think that it was to imply how unsuitable her clothes were for a date and how much a problem it would be for Misa.

"I didn't exactly had things like this to plan for the day. You came to me and set me up on a date without asking my consent firsthand. If anything, I should be the one complaining." Ayame reasoned angrily. Top one model or not, this Misa doesn't have the right to insult her just because she was dressed the way she felt was most appropriate and comfortable.

"Alright! Fine!" Misa said, after grumbling for a bit, to dismiss the argument."Come to think of it, your date isn't one to talk or care about looks anyway, so you'll have to do." Misa's quick hands caught Ayame by the arm and pulled her harshly.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" Ayame inquired and in Misa's haste, she bumped another table that was occupied by other customers. She didn't had to look behind to know they're eyes were madly shooting daggers to her back.

"To-oh University! That's where my boyfriend is studying, by the way." Misa replied while she hailed a cab parking just out of the diner where they had been.

Misa opened the cab's door for both of them. Ayame stared at the bossy blonde, unable to believe how someone could get so manipulative like this.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" Misa ordered to Ayame who reluctantly answered. "You can't be serious."

Misa glowered. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Apparently not, Ayame thought. She shook her head. "I never agreed to this. Sorry, but you'll have to find someone else— Hey, what the! Hey! Get off me, you- ARGH!"

Misa, irritated as she was, had not let her finish Ayame's sentence. Misa was determined to push Ayame into the cab and take her with her. Ayame resisted the push adequately, supporting herself by holding against the edges of the cab's opened door. The driver observed them, tapping his finger on the steering wheel impatiently. Neither of the two women took time to notice him.

In mixed grunts and whine, Misa said, "I don't have time to find another! Unlike our other colleagues, you don't have a social life to busy yourself with and that made you readily available! Why else do you think I chose you?"

Ayame froze. "WHAT?"

Sure, she had only been in the agency for two months and had not gotten close to anyone there, but would that really make her socially deficient?

She turned to Misa and demanded. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"

That moment of weakness on Ayame's part had greatly aided Misa in her attempt to practically shove her into the vehicle. Ayame would have thought that it was impossible for an eighty pound woman like Misa to heave someone taller and heavier anywhere but, obviously, she thought wrong.

The cab moved instantly after Misa got in and settled next to where Ayame was seated. The blonde was smiling that smile which had always captivated her fans. It appeared rather smug in Ayame's perspective.

She's going to have to pay for this one day, Ayame swore. Since things have gone real bad for her, the best thing to do would be to face the situation and act cool and unaffected. She went along with that idea despite her gut feeling that she would fail on that miserably as well as she had failed to ward Misa off.

She'll have to try at least. She wasn't new to this. Her uncle did far worst things to manipulate her into having things go as he pleased. Not that her uncle was a bad person. He was just one of those people who would do everything that they think could be good for their niece… even if it would cost that niece's displeasure.

Ayame straightened on her seat, took off her cap and gave her messed up hair bun a redo. That little act of effort to improve her appearance was wretchedly interrupted by Misa who jerked her arm away and combed her hair rather forcefully in her stead.

"OWW! HEY! THAT HURTS!" She slapped Misa's hand. Misa did the same thing to her and persisted.

"STOP IT, MISA AMANE!"

"Leave it down. What's the point of hiding beautiful hair anyway?" Misa retorted. She took one moment to closely examine a few strands and muttered about how easily split ends are seen in blondes like her. "Your black hair is so shiny… what products do you use?"

Frustrated, Ayame let the blonde do as she wanted. "Alan M tried on some hair products on my hair, yes… but I can't remember their brand names."

"Hmmm… I have to ask Alan M myself then. " Misa murmured. "There! That's much better." Misa finished proudly. Leaning back to get a better look at Ayame, she grinned as she was satisfied. "Your hair will have to make up for your poor choice of clothes."

From that time on, Ayame gave up all the possibilities of ever liking Misa Amane. Is there any end to this haughty woman's insults? Ayame contemplated the chances that she might be provided to escape the situation. Misa surprised her by deliberately thrusting a cell phone so close to her nose.

"This is my boyfriend!" Misa announced loudly with a wide smile then withdrew her phone to look and admire the picture shown on the screen. "His name is Light Yagami. Isn't he dreamy?" Ayame watched Misa expression change from that of a bossy, stuck up celebrity to a day dreaming teenager who was helplessly in love. She regarded the transformation in awe and wondered if the woman might have some personality disorder such as those her father fondly talks about over rare occasions when she had dinner with her whole family. She felt the urge to roll her eyes.

Misa cast a wary glance in her direction. "You can't have him." Misa proclaimed.

Ayame blinked and realized that the Misa must have thought her look of awe was due to Misa's boyfriends' attractiveness. She shook her head in the negative.

"Misa, it's not what you're thinking. I mean…." She wanted to add that having the phone so close to her face didn't even provide her a good look at Yagami's picture, but she thought better because imply mentioning that fact would only raise more suspicion.

"…the two of you are perfect for each other." Ayame finished lamely.

"Aww, Ayame! That's so sweet and so true. Too bad I won't be showing him to you again." Misa stuck her tongue out at her childishly and went on to hug the cell phone tightly against her chest as if the picture on the screen was actually the real Yagami.

Ayame sighed and moved her attention to the things she could see through the window. Chances of escaping were negligible and she supposed it wouldn't matter if Misa showed her the picture or not. She would be seeing this 'Light Yagami' soon anyway and also this person she would be dating.

"While you are on that Misa… could you tell me more about this guy I would be…" Ayame suppressed saying 'ugh' and continued, "...dating?"

"Oh, you mean Ryuga Hideki, the intolerably weird and annoying jerk?"

Ayame almost jumped in her seat. "You mean Ryuga Hideki that famous actor on TV?

Misa burst with laughter. "No! You're not that lucky. The Ryuga Hideki I'm talking about is just some other guy with the same name! He's one of those people who would find to creepy to hang out with."

That didn't sound good at all, Ayame thought hopelessly dreading the date that would soon be commencing. Misa may have been exaggerating but there wasn't any doubt that this person made a generally sociable and positive person like Misa Amane greatly upset. That definitely was not a good sign.

"He's a meddlesome pervert who doesn't have an ounce of respect for people's privacy."

Misa added with a grunt. "Like, duh! How am I supposed to enjoy my date when this perverted bastard tails Light around like he's his nanny or something? And what's worse? I couldn't kiss or do romantic things with Light when I want to since he's there watching us!"

Ayame groaned. How was she to deal with a person like that? She stopped asking from then on, thinking that she wouldn't like what she would be hearing from Misa's description of him. Her silence didn't stop Misa from ranting on, though.

"Pervert! That's what he is! No matter what it takes, I'm going to put an end to this and get rid of him. This time, my date with Light is only going to involve the two of us! And you, Ayame, are going to help me accomplish it!"

To think that the angelic looking Misa Amane could say such cruel things about someone is poignantly customary. This displays the typical attitude of those narcissistic celebrities who cares more about their selves than for other people's feelings.

"I take it that I'm to distract this guy so you could have a good time with your lover?" Ayame concluded, feeling desolate as she said it.

"Exactly! That Ryuga would then transfer all his attention and focus his strange hobby of stalking on you!" Misa's eyes lit with glee. Ayame was horrified.

"I sure am glad I don't have to explain myself further for you. I couldn't have found someone else better suited for that Ryuga!"Misa giggled sarcastically, pleased with herself. She went on to call Light Yagami to tell him that bit of "good" news.

As opposed to Misa's cheery disposition, Ayame felt so disparaged and dejected. To be told that she suited this weird, annoying, meddlesome and hypothetically perverted Ryuga Hideki, Ayame thought she had never been more insulted in her whole life.

* * *

><p>After speaking to Light, Misa's mood improved further. Light didn't sound so eager but that's just how Light is: too cool to be moved by anything. That's one of the many reason she finds Light irresistible.<p>

Misa's eyes flickered to Ayame. She couldn't wait to see the look on Ryuzaki's face! An attractive woman should be enough distraction. To Misa, Ayame was a like a stick and Ryuzaki was a dog. All she needed was to get the stick and throw it for the dog to fetch.

Ayame was perfect for the role! She's not like the other models that had their own social lives to occupy themselves with and she wasn't bad-looking either. In fact, she stood out for many reasons. One, she was always alone. Two, she's the niece of a respected fashion designer, Alan M. And last, was her looks. Ayame's body had an athletic build as result of her constant visits to the gym and morning jogs. It must have been a form of compensation, because Misa saw Ayame eat large portions of cake whenever she thought Alan M wasn't around. There were rumors that Alan M is insanely strict on training Ayame on her diet and exercise it could lead to serious alterations in Ayame's mental state.

Another thing that was noticeable about her is her blue eyes. Misa heard another colleague mention that Ayame's mother was actually a foreigner.

The only drawback about Ayame was her personality. She's aloof, irritable and she seems to dislike people. If she ever had plans to make it big in her career, she had better go for a personality makeover as soon as possible.

But that wasn't Misa's problem anymore. She had problems of her own to think about and she's doing quite well in solving them. Her problem on Ryuzaki included.

Satisfied that her plan had gone well, Misa eased in her chair and began to daydream about all the good things that could happen in her love life now that she had her secret weapon to lure away annoying Ryuga Hideki.

* * *

><p><strong>Aja: I hope I didn't go overboard with Ayame's background. I noticed that I didn't describe her so well in the past so I think I needed to let the readers know about her more. ^^ Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Anyway trivia question: What is the name of Kenichi Matsuyama's wife? (yep, i heard he married. Drat, he didn't wait for me, LOL!)  
><strong>


	3. First Impressions

**Hello, people! Did you miss me? **

**…**

**No I don't think so anyway here's the second chap! **

**Aja: -sob- I knew I should have left that part out of the story. I went overboard!**

**L: Never write anything without thinking about it first.**

**Yume: I warned you not to read crappy romance novels. Now look what happened.**

**Aja: Why are you both so mean to me! -ahem- Anyway, again, I thank my betareader DaAmazingMeepers for doing a great job at detecting even the tiniest bit of mistake in my drafts!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**First Impressions**

* * *

><p>"Alright then… Goodbye, Misa." Light hanged up whilst closing the door of his locker. Light Yagami placed the back of his head against it and stared at the ceiling of To-Oh University's men's locker room and sighed heavily.<p>

"What's up, Light?" Light heard the unchanging tone and turned towards his only companion in the room to which the voice had belonged.

"We have a problem, Ryuzaki." Light informed regrettably to the strange companion who was setting oddly on one of the benches. "It's Misa."

"I see. What are her plans this time?" Ryuzaki accepted and spoke without looking at him as his eyes were set on his tennis racket, checking it for any damage that might have been done to it during their preceding matches.

Light crossed his arms over his chest. "It turns out that Misa is actually serious about setting you up for a blind date to get rid of you."

"Misa stops at nothing." Ryuzaki stated matter-of-factly. "On a brighter note, this blind date's a far better idea than the previous ones she had… particularly that time when she bought a Labrador and have it chase me by putting doughnuts in my pocket." Ryuzaki was considerably lucky to be fast on his feet; otherwise his butt would have been dog chow.

"Did Misa mention my date's name?" the peculiar detective asked.

"Her name's Ayame Uchiyama. Misa said they work together." Light admitted, disobeying Misa's request of not informing Ryuzaki that information. Misa had intended to use the element of surprise and catch Ryuzaki off guard.

"Ayame… Ayame… Ah! I remember her from last month's issue of "Eighteen". Ryuzaki vividly recalled the model with dark hair, blue eyes and facial expressions that bare a hint of spite and impatience. Light noted the curious change in his tone which indicated the slightest of interest he had for the girl. "I wouldn't mind meeting her in person."

"Are you saying you're just going to go along with Misa's scheme?" Light regarded Ryuzaki skeptically.

"Don't worry about it, Light. " Ryuzaki assured as he stood up. "I'm sure she's better company than that Labrador from back then."

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's the investigation. How are we supposed to carry them out if the girls are with us?" Light asserted. If only Misa had just listened to his refusal to go out this evening, he wouldn't have this problem.

"I've already appointed Matsuda and the others to have four of our suspects followed for situations such as this. They're more than capable. Besides, you look like you need to relax for a bit."

Light couldn't believe how Ryuzaki was so slack about the current investigation. But he didn't verbalize his dissatisfaction. As much as he disliked the idea, Ryuzaki was right. Light didn't allow himself much time to sleep lately as he mostly spent his hours mulling over the Kira investigation. The dark circles under his eyes made this fact known.

"Take this as an opportunity to recuperate your energy." Ryuzaki said while performing basic warm up exercises. "By then, you should be fully concentrated on the case."

"Fine" Light allowed and nodded albeit reluctantly. Ryuzaki wasn't setting up a good example on following a sleep schedule but even so he's surprisingly adaptive and alert. Light believed that Ryuzaki's years of experience on the job was responsible for it.

"I'm set!" Ryuzaki announced, swinging his racket back and forth like a little child enjoying his newly bought toy. Light's gaze fell on Ryuzaki's feet.

"Your shoes are still untied, Ryuzaki…"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the university faster than they had predicted. Misa, obviously unable to hold back her enthusiasm, leaped off the cab and went on ahead. Ayame had to pay the driver what was left of her week's allowance. The cab went off. Ayame put on her cap and turned to face the school.<p>

At first glance, the school appeared to be deserted that it made her think they have been sent to the wrong place. The sounds of applause and cheers that seem to be coming from behind the building in front of her erased her doubts. She saw the excited Misa heading there and she followed her. This may have been the only opportunity as to which she could have run away and escape Misa but her a sudden surge of pride at the moment had a way of letting her think that backing away from this is cowardly.

A tennis court came into view… well, barely really, since the quadrangle was surrounded with students, civilians and others. She swore she saw one school janitor, mop and all, cheer energetically somewhere in the crowd. It was a little after school hours so it only made sense that everyone had the time to be here and witness the game. Ayame thought well of staying away from that chaos.

A familiar high pitched voice told her, "Come on!"

She didn't need to look to whose voice it belonged to. It didn't surprise her that much either, when Misa caught her arm again and pulled her through the horde to place them both closer to the court.

"Oh, Light! That's him over there!" Misa pointed. Ayame's eyes focused on a tall, neatly groomed young man with brunette hair.

At first sight, Ayame could already tell even without being told, that he was Light Yagami. It wasn't because he saw his picture on Misa's phone which she really had not. It was because of that pretty boy face of his. He's perfect, handsome and everything a girl could have asked for. It explained why the famous young model, Misa Amane, swooned at the sight of him. Ayame noted his intense and determined hazel eyes. The perfectly arranged brunette hair was enough to make her suspect that he kept a huge carton of hair creams under his bed to serve that purpose.

Like most good looking people, Light looked arrogant to her. That quality of his was definite in the way he stands so regally. Too heavily geared to maintain an excellent prestige, Light Yagami is smart, responsible but on the downside, too caught up in maintaining this image that he can't simply loosen up. It makes him kind of intimidating.

Or perhaps, she was just over analyzing, Ayame thought grimly. She had this noteworthy habit of judging people by the way they look. A bad habit as her mother would often say. She could be wrong, she knew and that still won't stop her from her habits.

Light scored. Misa leaped and cheered on, leaking with anticipation for Light's victory.

Ayame's eyes drifted towards the other player only to have them grow wide. They say that the average length of time to make a first impression is seven seconds. In extreme cases such as this, it didn't even take more than one second for this player to make an impression on her.

She found herself staring at the tall, pale and awkward looking figure who was Yagami's competitor. There was a pronounced slouch as to the way he stood. His hair was a natural black but uncommonly disheveled. He looks so thin that it made her think he ought to be in a hospital bed. By all accounts, he doesn't look like he's fit for any sport. She couldn't believe she had not noticed him until now.

If she were to choose a name for him, it would be Mister Zombie. She grinned besides herself, pleased by her own private joke. It was the first time she had thought of something funny that day.

Her eyes went to the score board that negated her appraisal of him and made her jaw drop. His scores were equal to Light's and as she kept watching, he was swifter and stronger than he appeared to be. If this kept on, Ayame mused, this game might end with the scores remain tied.

The game ended as Ayame expected. As spectators were beginning to dissolve, Misa immediately approached Light and handed him a bottle of water. Light gulped on the water gratefully while Misa was busy telling him how great he was.

"It's a tie, Misa. Nobody won." Light finally said after he emptied his bottle of water. Misa on the other hand was still persistent about him being great.

"But nobody lost either!" Misa defended.

Light gaze went to Ayame, who hesitantly approached after Misa,. He flashed Ayame a shrewd smile that made her paranoid. "So you're the company Misa brought along. Ayame… That's your name, right?"

Light leaned over to shake her hand giving Ayame no other choice but to shake his hand and smile sheepishly back. She might be wrong on him being intimidating. He was actually charming yet…still distant.

"Hey, isn't that Misa Amane from the _"Eighteen"_ magazines?" She heard someone say.

"She's even cuter in person!" some random girl said.

In a matter of seconds, people were beginning to gather around them again from all direction hoping to get nearer to Misa who enjoyed much of the attention. Ayame meekly positioned herself behind Misa and Light. She adjusted her cap, levering her head in a certain angle to conceal her face. She was a model too, despite being less shown on the media compared to Misa, she wouldn't risk being recognized.

Light looked like he was used to this kind of thing. As much as he tried to smile pleasantly and humbly, Ayame noted, there was an aura of arrogance about him. Most of the admiring fans made a fool of themselves around the two. Some of them were paparazzi who took pictures rapidly, some scurried for a notebook and pen in the hopes of getting an autograph and some merely drooled in the presence of their idols.

Feeling trapped, Ayame simply stepped away as more people began to join in. Moving further back caused her to step on somebody's shoe and lose her balance. Luckily, the stranger she stepped on, caught her just in time to break her fall. Her back and arms were effectively supported by a pair of strong arms.

Embarrassed, Ayame straightened up then bowed her head in apology towards the stranger.

"I'm sorry!"

She looked up to and met two dark-lined, round black eyes. Those eyes stared back at her. She immediately straightened, uncomfortable to be under Mister Zombie's gaze.


	4. Mister Zombie

**Aja: Hi there! You know, I have always thought that a date with Mr. Zom—I mean L would be funny! I can't imagine it to be serious or dramatic. Every time I think of L, I'm always reminded of how funny he can be in whatever situation he is in. His eyes add a lot to have that effect! **

**L: Miss Aja, I think you have forgotten something.**

**Aja: Sorry! I didn't mean to babble. I meant to thank my betareader, DaAmazingMeepers, as always. Posting my gratitude in every beginning of a chapter seems never enough!**

** And, even though I only have few readers (_yep, Sundae Bunny, I meant you, the one who kept reviewing at every chap till now, I really appreciate it! XD_), one thoughtful review from one of them (_I'm bluffing, but seriously, people, review if you can and help me here like please- LOL- no pressure_) is enough for me to keep writing this curious story! Thank you!**

**Yume: /(-_-)\**

**Frappe: -claps and whistle- GO, AJA! *\(^0^)/***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Mister Zombie**

* * *

><p>"There you are Ryuga!" Misa called out to Mr. Zombie. Ayame gulped. So this is the intolerably weird, annoying, nosey guy Misa was talking about? She should have known, she thought bitterly.<p>

Ayame carefully assessed the tall unusual young man in front of her from head to toe. Being closer to him didn't change her impression of him any. His expression was unreadable. His perfectly round raccoon-like eyes looked blank. He was garbed simply in a long-sleeved white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of beaten up sneakers that so rivaled her own. His shoelaces that were left untied made her feel relieved. At least she couldn't be blamed for being garbed more inappropriately for this date. Oh, there she goes again. How pathetic she is to even let that kind of criticism console her! She wanted to punch herself. Then she wondered how in the world Ryuzaki had managed not to trip over them while he played.

Ryuga lifted a hand up to his head and scratched it idly. He made no eye contact nor gave any other sign of recognition to her.

Is he even date-able? Ayame skeptically asked herself that question. She looked at him again and when his eyes caught hers she immediately dropped her eyes to her shoes pretending that she was engrossed to find that she was wearing them. This Ryuga person had the most intense eyes she had ever seen. It was extremely awkward. He had eyes that could melt someone he might as well have laser vision_. _

"Ryuga!" Misa repeated waving at Ryuga who crooked his neck flexibly in Misa's direction.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot!" Misa turned back to her army of fans to give them an appreciative bow. "It was nice to meet every one of you! We have to go now. Goodbye!" She gave her audience a last wave of her hand, before grabbing Light by his arm. Ayame and Ryuga casually followed the other two, leaving the disappointed crowd behind.

All four of them walked the busy streets of the city. It was a relatively quiet walk save for the noise Misa made by her ranting about things that she didn't find pleasing at work. She kept pulling on to Light's sleeve, begging him to take her somewhere romantic. Light had calmly given his agreement to his intolerable, self-proclaimed girl friend though out of frustration rather than pleasure.

Realizing that Misa had completely forgotten her, Ayame tapped on Misa's shoulder. "Umm…Misa, I think you're forgetting something very important."

Ayame was disappointed to receive Misa's confused look. She had wanted to tell her that she owed her the money that she'd paid the cab driver earlier. Without that money, she wouldn't be able to afford the fare for her ride home.

"Ah! Of course," Momentarily detaching herself from her beloved Light, Misa swung Ayame about to face the odd guy Ryuga whom she pulled by his shirt for closer proximity.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce the two of you." Misa said in a cheerful tone that told them she wasn't all that sorry.

"Ryuga, this here, is my friend Ayame Uchiyama." Misa said. She whispered, to Ryuzaki's ear, a few more words of which Ayame failed to hear.

Ayame, yet again, averted her eyes elsewhere. "Hey," she uttered noncommittally.

"Ayame, this is Ryuga Hideki. But he prefers to be called Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki nodded a hello though a bit discomforted by Misa's tight grasp on his shirt. Soon enough, he released himself from her grip.

Ryuzaki placed his hands into the pockets of his pants. Ayame dared to look him straight in the eye this time and he held her on the spot with an intense gaze that made her muscles stiffen. She held her ground, keeping her face expressionless even when her sympathetic nervous system was urging her to run. But no! She wouldn't run away. That would be very stupid. She felt a strange aura emitting from this Ryuzaki, for sure. It was not only because he looked and acted strange that made Ayame edgy. Something tells her that there was more to him than meets the eye. Ayame found it best to just keep her lips sealed, at least for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>(^_^)<strong>

* * *

><p>They arrived shortly at a sweet shop. Misa was too engrossed with Light to order anything that she might consider more appetizing than her boyfriend while Light was too preoccupied holding his girlfriend down to think of ordering anything. Ayame and Ryuzaki, relatively free from any romantic notions, ordered desserts for themselves as soon as the waitress approached their table. The situation went on awkwardly and painfully quiet between Ayame and Ryuga since neither made any effort to start a conversation with each other. Ryuzaki, however, didn't look bothered by it. If only Ayame could have said the same for herself.<p>

Ayame caught Misa wink at her. As to what that wink meant to communicate, Ayame didn't even have a smidgen of an idea. She had understood only after Misa slipped some money in her pocket and after Misa mouthed a thank you to her. But nothing could have prepared her for Misa's sudden plan to leave her alone with the world's weirdest guy.

She's going to abandon me! That statement keeps repeating in Ayame's mind, leaving her with an unpleasant feeling of hopelessness and alarm.

"I'm going to the bathroom, please excuse me." Misa stood up. "And Light..." Misa winked at him and Light lifted an eyebrow in response. "You're coming with me."

Before he could answer, Misa took the liberty of pulling him up from his seat. Ayame could imagine her eyes literally bulging now as panic began to overwhelm her.

"Misa, I can't accompany you to the bathroom!" Light said. He glanced at Ryuzaki for a moment. Ryuzaki shrugged. The men seem to be communicating mentally via eye contact.

"Of course not, silly." Misa pulled Light with more force. She took him with her and headed toward the shop's exit, leaving the Ayame and Ryuzaki in their awkward state. To cover if not hide her discomfort, Ayame resorted to her overused technique of shifting her focus on another thing and pretend to take interest on that thing. The thing this time was the pancake she ordered.

Misa leaving with Light actually made sense. After all, the goal of this date was for Misa to get alone time with Yagami. She should have foreseen this. She should have prepared herself for this. But she wasn't even close to feeling prepared. Thinking things more thoroughly, she decided that the best way for this date, which she considerably labeled as not even a real one, is for it to end quickly. She cursed Misa mentally as she ate.

Ayame looked up from her plate to her so-called date. He was sitting in a very weird fashion. His back was hunched over and his feet were on the chair causing his knees to reach up to his chin. He was staring at Misa and Light through the windows of the shop going someplace else.

"Wherever they're going, it's definitely not the bathroom." Ryuzaki, eyes still on Misa and Light, spoke for the first time in an unexpectedly cool and calm voice that took Ayame by surprise. It was the first time she had ever heard him speak a complete sentence. He had a captivating baritone voice. It could have fooled millions of other women to fall in love with him unless if they have seen him like this personally.

She fiddled her hands together over the table, feeling unusually nervous out of a sudden.

"I think she's trying to have Light alone for the rest of the day. You know how lovers are…they like their privacy." Ayame replied trying to act as congenial and calm as she could.

"She planned it all out then…?"

Ayame was taken aback by Ryuzaki's question which actually sounded more like a statement of fact. She stared at him giving him a how-did-you-know-look. At least, she was getting used to looking at him now. Ryuzaki stared back, initiating the longest eye contact they had since the first time they had met.

He saw through everything! Everything from Misa's darn plan down to this phony date! Ayame opened her mouth to say something but Ryuzaki cut her off.

"Misa can be very persistent, I'm quite positive she nagged you to come with her. So there really isn't any need for you to get all tense."

Was her tension all that obvious? Ayame narrowed her eyes at Ryuzaki for a few seconds. Since he saw through everything, she supposed she didn't need to keep pretending this was a real date or explain things to him. Misa, Ryuzaki and Light Yagami were all aware about this scheme from the start while she had been kept in the dark. She felt really annoyed, not to mention, foolish to be caught up in this situation while she could have refused Misa more violently and spared herself the trouble.

She folded her arms together in front of her chest, her eyes shooting daggers to the odd young man that was Ryuzaki. "Impressive! You are very perceptive! Might there be anything else you want to add Mister Detective?" Ayame mocked him, quoting some lines that rhyme which she recently read from one of her mystery books. As irrational as it is, Ryuzaki was the only one available for her to vent out her anger on.

Both of them began yet another staring contest. She looked right back at him without a sign of repentance for her sarcastic remark.

He shrugged and finally replied. "You don't need to be a detective to figure it out. All it takes is getting to know Misa. Misa would do anything to have Light for herself as you may already know… Nice rhyme by the way."

Ayame felt her face warming out of a mix of anger and embarrassment. She was also envious of Ryuzaki who is able to stay calm and cool in this situation. Since sarcasm doesn't help her in any way, she will have to stop saying such mean remarks. "Thanks… I got the lines from a detective musical cartoon series they show on TV." She said with less anger.

"Interesting… maybe I could recommend that show for the children to see…"Ryuzaki muttered thoughtfully. Ayame watched him carefully considering how Ryuzaki sounded like a father just now.

And as if none of that conversation had ever transpired, he went on with his deductions before Ayame confirm who those children Ryuzaki had cited. "Light never really liked her that much, but, something's holding him back from rejecting Misa outright." He nibbled on his thumb thoughtfully, a remarkably childish gesture.

"At some point, Light has found it that my being around with him plays an essential role in keeping Misa at bay. You could say I was some kind of an insect repellent for him."

Ayame didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or laugh. She kept her face nonchalant. Ryuzaki seem to have taken this analogy between him and an insect repellant well.

He pointed a waxy white finger at her. "By the by, I wouldn't think it possible if Misa did not have you. I suppose you were the 'secret weapon' Misa bragged about?"

Did he not know that it is mean to point at people? Especially if that person you pointed at was someone you barely know? Ayame sighed. But he was right. Misa did use her. It was all clear to her now; Misa had been planning to get someone like her for a long time and even bluffed that she would be getting rid of Ryuzaki one way or another. Still, Ayame thought it absurd of Misa for labeling her as a secret weapon. More than anything, she felt like a pawn in this childish war game Misa and Ryuzaki had mobilized. Light was obviously the trophy! Since when did pawns ever become secret weapons?

"I guess, in a way, I am…" Ayame conceded.

Ryuzaki put his mean finger down and stated confidently. "I'm always right."

How arrogant! It seems that Light is not the only one with a superiority complex around here. No wonder they were inseparable, Ayame thought.

The waitress arrived and placed the tea and the strawberry shortcake that Ryuzaki ordered at the table. Ryuzaki took the cup, took a closer look at his tea, put it down and to Ayame's surprise, he placed five or more sugar cubes into it.

HE IS SO WEIRD…

The waitress came back carrying the rest of the sweets Ayame ordered. The waitress's face molded with confusion upon looking at Ayame's list of orders.

"Those are mine, miss." Ayame affirmed.

The confused woman asked her disbelievingly. "All of them?"

"Yes, please."

The waitress arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. She placed all of the desserts on the table and left them.

Ayame was used to this kind of reaction. It's not like everyday a girl in shabby clothes comes in with a zombie for a date and eat dessert like there's no tomorrow. On top of that, Ryuzaki kept sitting the way he was. He's not even the least bit affected by the stares they both get from the other customer or by those who passed by the window. As she is going to have to accompany him for a longer time, she might as well learn to be immune to the stares.

Ayame remained quiet, eating her meal in silent bliss and taking quick glances at her queer date from time to time.

Ryuzaki was serenely stirring his tea. There was a silence between them for about seven minutes. It felt something like an eating contest. Ryuzaki was down to his last spoon of strawberry shortcake, while Ayame moved on to her baklavas after she finished eating her banana split. She took a bite and found the food too bitter for her taste. She grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup from the center of the table and poured out the contents over the baklavas.

Ayame looked up and caught Ryuzaki eyeing her baklavas hopefully. He was nibbling on his thumb again. Obviously, she wasn't the only one with a sweet tooth. This may be a good start to see some real similarities between them for that may at least help her not to get too upset about this whole thing. Similarities can draw bridges between people. She hated how Misa compared her to Ryuzaki's so called attributes that she realized now were based on biased grounds.

Similarity number one: a sweet tooth

She sighed. Soon they would have to converse again. And she really didn't know what else to say to him. Perhaps an offer would lighten the atmosphere.

"Would you like some baklavas, Ryuzaki?" Ayame said, trying to sound as welcoming as she could.

"You won't mind?" He said bringing an appendage to his lips.

Ayame strained a smile. "Help yourself."

Ryuzaki made no other hesitations. After a few seconds, the baklavas were history. Ayame sort of regretted the invitation.

"Miss Uchiyama, do you do this often? The dating thing, I mean." Ryuzaki finally spoke.

She had not expected that question."Oh, um… Not often..." She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Why?"

Ryuzaki seem to be absorbing that information and nodded. "Not often? That's surprising."

"What do you mean?"

He stared at her intensely, so intensely that she thought she'd shrink in her seat if he didn't stop.

"I believe that's common sense, Miss Uchiyama. You, more than anyone else, ought to be aware that you are quite beautiful."

Ayame almost choked on her food. She'd heard dozens of pick up lines but none of them had ever sounded as sincere and as flattering and insulting as the one Ryuzaki had just said. She didn't how she should react to a statement like that. Alan M had taught her many things. If a guy said something really nice to you, play hard to get or flirt back. If a guy said something mean to you, kick him in the ass. Ayame was never one to flirt back. She doesn't even know how to do that and she never even bothered to learn how. Guys never interested her romantically. Maybe she ought to choose the easier route and just kick his ass.

"I've never had a date with anyone before." He said out of a sudden.

Wait… what?

It was Ayame's turn to stare at him. He held her with his eyes then he leaned forward slightly. "I trust that you are going to keep this classified information just between the two of us." He whispered huskily. "In return, I will promise to leave your last dessert alone. I figured that's what had worrying you for awhile now."

He said those things so seriously, it only made it funnier. She couldn't help it. She giggled then laughed outright, it didn't matter if anyone else were looking at her. The only thing she could think of was how funny it was what he had said and that nobody else had made her laugh this hard in the last few weeks. She was laughing it all off… her bitter mood, her frustrations and then all the tension from her went away too.

When the laugh had subsided, she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry!" She knew she didn't look at all sorry with her smile still intact and cheeks reddened with heat from too much laughter. She felt another giggle coming but held it. "But are you trying to tell me this is your first date?"

His face remained devoid of emotion, neither pleased nor upset. "Technically, Yes."

Ayame thought it was expected. After all, didn't she just doubt if he was date-able at all?

"Look…Ryuzaki. I'm sorry that…I have been rude to you." She told him more seriously this time. "I'm sorry I vented my anger on you earlier and I'm sorry about…the stunt Misa pulled on you… forcing you on a blind date with me… you didn't deserve that treatment. I'm sorry to have ruined your first date. I know how bad it would feel, I've been through a horrible first date myself."

"As far as I know, you have not ruined anything and you do not need to apologize for Misa's sake. You say sorry too much."

Ayame bit her lip unconsciously. "Okay."

He was nothing like she had expected. He wasn't so bad after all. She shrugged. "Yes, I guess you're right. We're both victims of Misa's plot." It's amazing how quickly she was able to sympathize with this stranger. Must be because this was his first date and she didn't want to be responsible for making it worse for him.

"You know… Ryuzaki," Ayame said in the middle of chewing her last piece of last dessert, a crème brulee. ", I think you deserve a good date."

Ryuzaki cocked his head to the side. "Is that so?"

Ayame nodded, gradually stood from her seat and approached him. His eyes followed her. "Yes. Allow me to make it up to you."

Ryuzaki's eyes assessed her overall appearance. Recalling Misa's talk about her clothes, she immediately felt uncomfortable under Ryuzaki's gaze.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Well, sorry again, I know I'm not exactly an ideal date but you'll have to bear with me."

"How?"

"Wha?"

"How are you supposed to make it up to me?"

Yeah. How?

Ayame thought for a moment then she remembered the arcade station located at the second floor of that mall. That place did wonders in helping her cheer up that time when she was depressed because her manager, Alan M, asked her to cut down on calories and sweets, telling her it would ruin her career.

"I've got it!" She said snapping her fingers. "Come with me!" She shot him a sincere smile, a smile that was very different from the strained one she gave him earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Aja: Phew! That was long! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Miss Ambiguous

**Hello, readers! I've been watching L videos on youtube(as motivation, aside from my readers' reviews, of course) and there was this comment that said..**

**"Tch, please. All L moments are sexy L moments. " (you can go check it out if you have time, type in Holy crap, a sexy L moment? though i think most of you have already seen that, eh? naughty, naughty -grins-) I ROFLed! Do you agree with that readers? 'Cause I do! 100 %!**

**Yume: You gotta get your eyes checked. (O^O)  
><strong>

**L: Excuse me?**

**Frappe: L's bed head ROCKS! XD**

**Aja: Oh yeah, he made messy and sexy synonymous!**

**Yume: If you guys don't stop, I will literally explode and blow you off towards outer space!**

**Aja: Before Yume blows up, once again, I'd like to say thanks to DaAmazingMeepers(yeah, meepers, you are a celebrity now!) and the ones who reviewed this silly fanfiction story! It wouldn't have lasted without you. -sob-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

** Miss Ambiguous**

* * *

><p>Ayame welcomed the deafening mixture of sounds coming from the arcade station. Here, she spent countless times to forget her worries and sorrows. Ryuzaki will be enjoying his time here.<p>

She encouraged him to try out a game where one had to dance and follow the arrows indicated on a big screen. At first he simply stood there, regarding the bright color arrows beneath his shoes. Later on, he became quite good at the game, stepping on the arrows so naturally he could have been a pro dancer. And that only took him fifteen minutes to accomplish. Half of that time he had spent staring at the screen. Ayame was dumbfounded at how Ryuzaki quickly learned and how, to a great extent, he was able to execute remarkable dance stunts so flawlessly.

She watched from the side lines, like a mother proud of her son. A crowd of people roared from behind her as they applauded and cheered for the dance prodigy. Various players challenged him but none of them prevailed.

"Hey, you're actually good! You probably lied to me about this being you're first time playing game just so you can impress me, huh?" She said half-jokingly while giving him a light punch on a shoulder.

"Oh, you saw through that?" Ryuzaki replied coolly.

That confident answer of his surprised her a bit. "You're not trying to flirt with me, are you?"

"… "

She grinned then shook her head. "I was kidding! Of course you're not. Sorry about that, Ryuzaki. Here, give me five!" She brought a hand up for him and expected him to return the gesture but instead he fished inside his pockets and handed her five coins. That left her speechless. He really needs to hang out with people more. Not that she was setting up a good example, being a loner herself but not knowing what to do after someone ask for a five is ridiculous. She looked down at the coins on her palm to hide the fact that she was laughing.

When she looked up again she saw Ryuzaki exchange words with another player. She couldn't hear their conversation with all the noise.

"What was that all about?" Ayame asked as soon as the other man left. Ryuzaki did not reply until they were out of the arcade station. Walking still, Ryuzaki answered her nonchalantly. "He asked if you were my girlfriend."

"Oh!" Ayame blushed. How could they have thought they were intimate? "I suppose you told him otherwise." She stated, beginning to understand.

"I told them yes."

Ayame's mouth dropped open. She stopped in her tracks momentarily shocked. "WHAT?" She kept up with him after recovering from that surprising news. She blocked his way to confront him. "You told him that?"

Ryuzaki regarded her seriously. "Yes. And that, in fact, we were going to get engaged."

Both were, in Ayame's opinion, dire lies to say to a total stranger. And very silly! She laughed again. "Are you serious? Why did you lie to him?"

"Surely you can tell why."

Ayame put her hands over her hips and cocked her head to the side. "I have no idea! Kindly enlighten me, Ryuzaki."

"Very well…" Ryuzaki nodded. "I lied as a precaution. I had to make them think you were already involved with someone or else they would he made advances toward you, which I take is something you wouldn't be so pleased with. "

She scratched her head. "You're right about me not being pleased with advances from men, but I think you are over-analyzing things a bit. "

"Is that so?" He said.

"Yeah! And even if they do make advances towards me, I would have knocked them out. I had aikido lessons back when I was a kid and beat a few people. I can take care of myself, I assure you!"

"You have guts. But I don't think your fists will be enough to knock a fully grown man down." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Tch, You'd be surprised!"

"Confident, aren't you?" Without waiting for her answer, Ryuzaki shrugged, walked around her and moved on to the direction where he previously was headed.

"Ryu-Ryuga! Wait up!" She called out. He stopped instantly. She bumped on to his back. He was as hard as a stone pedestal. Despite his posture he was startlingly balanced.

"Hmm..."

Ayame saw him eye a teen magazine curiously through a bookstore's window. He quickly made his way in there. He didn't appear to have heard or felt her bump to him. It's as if he was on his own. She tried focusing on the brighter side for the mean time. Being at bookstores was great for her. Books always kept her mind out of problems and kept her calm.

Ayame surveyed the cramped store. Every nook of it was covered in books and magazines. Newspapers were stacked on a stand at another corner. About four people were there peeking respectively at the pages of the books that caught their interests. The cashier yawned quietly from the left side of the store behind the counter. The clerk's eyes were fixed on the romance novel she held in her hand.

Everyone in here appeared to be enjoying their own private worlds. Convenient, Ayame mused. At least here, she wouldn't have to concern herself about Ryuzaki's strange behaviors being seen or noticed.

Ryuzaki was already peeling off the plastic of a brand new magazine, deliberately ignoring and violating the warning sign not to open it unless bought. Ayame went to look at the clerk, expecting her to charge Ryuzaki for what he did, but the cashiers eyes were still on her book. She sighed. It seems the only thing concerned about anything here is her.

She picked up a book randomly. It was a hard bound book with large printed muffins on the front cover which says '50 different kinds of muffins.' She grinned.

Later, she'd read some Archie comics which actually gave her a few smiles and giggles. At those times when she starts to flip another page, she would spare a glance in Ryuzaki's direction and it startled her when his eyes were there to meet hers. The eye contact had been kept brief as he would instantly return his attention to his magazine which Ayame just noticed was actually the latest 'Eighteen' issue with Misa Amane on the cover.

They had exchanged several glances for quite some time until Ayame got fed up with it. Giving up on the glance exchange game, Ayame put down her comics and approached Ryuzaki. She peered over his shoulder, noting that he had put down 'Eighteen' and was on his way to reading the dusty Sherlock Holmes novel he held.

Similarity number two: an interest in mystery

"Sherlock Holmes. Classic." She commented.

Ryuzaki didn't reply immediately. He flipped one page after another rapidly and when he was done he closed the book softly. That took him about five minutes which she spent peering at his face and then at the pages of the book.

"It was a good read." He declared finally.

Ayame who had been waiting awkwardly for his reply said, "You're done with it?"

"It's the fifth time I've read it."

Ayame bit her lip. "I see."

So much for trying to start a conversation…

"So… are you going to buy any book?"

"No. Frankly, I don't like carrying books. Besides…" He pointed a finger to his temple and tapped there. "…I have them all here."

"You mean you've read all of them? Ha! Prove it!"

And proving it he did. He cited some lines from the book, even mentioned the actual page they were written on. Ayame looked at him agape with her eyebrows raised. Exceptional dancing skills and speed reading abilities were definitely strong signs of genius. Ayame looked at him. From the way he walks, the way he uses his thumbs and forefingers delicately to hold inanimate objects and the way he talks like each one thing he says was a fact… all were intriguing and misleading qualities that obscured the real genius mind behind.

"Who are you, Ryuga Hideki?" She asked unable to hold back her intrigue. But he didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>(^_^)<strong>

* * *

><p>The date had gone on peacefully, even better than Ryuzaki would have thought. He retracted the white sleeve to check his wrist watch. It was already quarter past four. This should be a good time to end their date. There's work needed to be done, like checking up on Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa.<p>

In the instant that thought crossed his mind, he saw one the most trustworthy and dedicated members of the Japanese Task Force, Kanzo Mogi. The muscular man who had always displayed a calm demeanor is now curiously anxious as he faced a poster on the wall. As Ayame was taking her bathroom break, Ryuzaki had no reason to ignore the man.

"Mister Mogi, you seem not quite yourself." Ryuzaki spoke quietly when he reached Mogi. The other man almost jumped.

"...Ryuzaki! Well it's..." Mogi hesitantly pointed to the poster which he had been staring at for some time now.

"I see... so you already bought a ticket?" Ryuzaki asked. Mogi showed the him one crumpled ticket. It seems Mogi has been holding on to it for quite awhile and not so carefully.

"I'll have that. You may proceed to following the suspect after the movie. Keep an eye out." Ryuzaki ordered, taking the ticket away from Mogi's grip. Mogi appeared more relaxed after sighing heavily once. It was as if a big burden has been lifted off his back.

Too bad for Ayame, Ryuzaki thought. Because she wouldn't be given the choice to refuse this movie date with him. Taking her with him wouldn't make him look too suspicious, Ryuzaki decided as he went to buy another ticket.

* * *

><p>Ayame didn't have the chance to debate what movie they would be watching, either, since Ryuzaki already had decided for them both and bought the tickets himself. Ayame sighed and bought some refreshments, temporarily too caught up carrying all the refreshment alone to even check what movie it was Ryuzaki selected.<p>

She trailed Ryuzaki after, allowing him to choose the seats for them as well. Ryuzaki assumed his sitting position next to her with his knees up to his chest. Then his theater seat mysteriously flipped. His popcorn spilled in front of him and the popcorn bag covered his face.

Ayame placed a hand over her mouth abruptly to prevent her boisterous laugh from coming out. She choked in all her struggle. She knew she shouldn't laugh at other people's distress but she couldn't help it, especially once she saw the look on Ryuzaki's face.

Ryuzaki stood up and patted away popcorn from his shirt nonchalantly as if breaking public properties were a normal occurrence in his life. He left the broken seat he just occupied and transferred to the seat on Ayame's right. He sat the same way he usually did, but more carefully and succeeded in balancing himself there.

He looked at her when she gave out another choke. "Is there something wrong, Miss Uchiyama? Did you choke on your popcorn?"

"No…I-I'm.." She giggled. "I'm f-fine." Her next laugh came out with a snort. Her giggles worsened to the point that she looked more like she was convulsing.

"You have a very strange laugh, Miss Uchiyama. It's highly unladylike but adorable, nonetheless."

Her giggling immediately ceased. Was that a sarcastic line meant to insult her or was that a compliment? She searched his face in the dark. His blunt affect gave her no hint. There were traces of caramel popcorn on his face. Without thinking she reached out to remove them.

He jerked away, surprised at her intimacy. Ayame froze. Both of them felt compelled to look into each other's eyes.

"You have popcorn all over your face." She told him, keeping her voice unruffled despite the hammering sensation she felt in her chest.

Ryuzaki touched his face, took a popcorn fragment and popped it into his mouth.

"Yeah…" Ayame quickly looked away and thrust her bag of popcorn to him, "…here, you can have this."

She had no idea why she was blushing then. The butterflies in her stomach made her lose her appetite. Of course it didn't help her recover her appetite any faster when she found out that the movie was about two men falling in love with each other. It was an awkward film and she understood little of it. While she squirmed and avoided watching as the movie proceeded, Ryuzaki's eyes had not even blinked. It seems like he was focused at watching some people at front row.

Why in the world would Ryuzaki bring her to watch a movie like this? Ill at ease by the situation, Ayame closed her eyes tight silently pleading for some kind of intervention.

Ryuzaki's phone rang.

"Hello. Ryuzaki here" He answered casually. Ayame came to find that he also had an unusual way of holding his phone: by using his forefinger and thumb to hold it up and distancing the phone by a few centimeters from his ear, close enough for him to hear the one talking on the other line and far enough for it not to touch his ear entirely.

Ayame could not have asked for a better intervention. She took this opportunity to pull a distracted Ryuzaki off his seat and lead him out.

"Light? What is it?" Ryuzaki paused to listen. Ayame waited.

"Okay, we'll meet you there in twenty minutes." There was a beep sound as Ryuzaki ended the call.

"What was that about?"

"Light's asking for assistance to take a drunken Misa home." He told her as he dialed someone's mobile number. "This situation calls for Watari."


	6. Collision

**Aja: Howdy, everyone! -sigh- I know this announcements of mine are getting old, but you ought to know that there's nothing you can do to stop me from doing them. **

**You know why I can't stop doing 'em? It's because I love my betareader, DaAmazingMeepers! She's a very patient betareader, guys, so I recommend you make her your betareader for your stories in the future. Uh... wait, that would be AFTER I finish this story then you can go ahead and beg her to be your betareader! LOL! (I'm afraid she'll kill me for making her MORE famous XP) She's awarded 'most amazing betareader of Frappe fiction'!  
><strong>

**There's also someone I would like to introduce to you all. Yeah, If you didn't ignore the announcement I wrote from the last chap, you would know who I'm referring to. Yes, It's Sundae Bunny! She sounds delicious, eh? ahem, anyway, I just awarded Sundae as my 'most updated and enthusiastic reader'! **

**LOL, If I were rich, I would have given both of them flowers and coupons!**

**L: Aja doesn't own Death note, Misa, Light, Watari, the police taskforce and most especially.. Me.**

**Yume: However, she does own Ayame, Alan M and some extra characters you don't know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Collision**

* * *

><p>Ayame thought Watari was some other weird friend of Ryuzaki's. She never would have imagined him as an old man with thick white mustache garbed in a well tailored black tuxedo. She gawked as Watari, whom Ryuzaki greeted so casually by name, opened the door of a suave, black limousine for them.<p>

"Thank you, Watari." Ryuzaki said as he entered the vehicle.

"…"

The silence had Ryuzaki turn to the stunned Ayame. "Miss Uchiyama, please get inside."

"Oh… Okay." She must have spaced out. She climbed in to the car quickly, taking the seat opposite Ryuzaki. In the limousine's secluded space, Ryuzaki's unconventional sitting position and habits as a complete contrast to the limousine's sophistication became more apparent ito Ayame.

Arriving at the designated meeting place, Ayame and Ryuzaki were greeted by a vomiting Misa and a compromised Light who must have had a hard time keeping her standing still. The fair-haired model swayed even with Light tucking her left arm at the back of his neck to support her.

Relief showed at once in Light's eyes when he saw Ryuzaki and Ayame come out of the car. "Oh good! You're here. Help me carry Misa, will you?" Light pleaded.

Misa swayed again and almost took Light's balance. Ayame rushed to take Misa's right arm then placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Light said offering Ayame a grateful smile. She could also trace his utter embarrassment which generated some feeling of empathy from her.

"No problem. . ." She stared down at her feet where she felt something sticky and wet. Ayame saw a pool of Misa's puke under her foot. It emitted a strong sour-like smell that made Ayame nauseous.

"I stepped on Misa's puke! Geez! Misa! What a mess!" she futilely scolded the blonde, who, as if on cue, puked directly on her sneakers.

"GAAAH! Misa!" Ayame screamed.

"Let's take Misa back to her apartment." Ryuzaki said as he opened the limousine's door wider for all of them.

"Misa's going to puke on your limo and my foot is going to mess up your carpet!" Ayame babbled, but was ignored.

"I'm sorry about this, Ryuzaki." Light sighed.

Ryuzaki nodded calmly and spoke to his old butler through the driver's window.

"Okay. We're set. Get Misa inside," said Ryuzaki.

"But your... carpet!" Ayame blurted. Again, she was ignored.

Ryuzaki, Ayame and Light worked together on getting Misa in to the car. Ayame glanced regretfully at the puke stained carpet under her feet. It was a shame to see something so posh ruined. If it were Alan M's carpet, he would have gone ballistic. Unconsciously, Ayame grumbled about Ryuzaki ignoring her concern about his carpet. Fine! Let it be! It's his problem not hers!

"Let's go." Ryuzaki commanded as soon as he got the door shut. Immediately the engine roared to a start. "And, Miss Uchiyama..."

"Yes?" Ayame's tone was snappy. She stared ahead of her, not bothering to look at Ryuzaki.

"..Don't worry too much about the carpet." Ryuzaki added.

Ayame blushed and squirmed, she had to turn her head away. Did he hear her 'supposedly silent' rant?

Ryuzaki's lips mysteriously curled up. "It seemed you are more concerned about the carpet than about Misa."

Ayame went on defense. "No! I didn't mean for things to look like that! I meant-! I was concerned about Misa! I just- I did not want to compromise you further-!" She was babbling now.

"If you say so…" Ryuzaki responded.

Ayame narrowed her eyes at him but did not speak.

The rest of the ride had Ayame feeling very uncomfortable in her puke-soaked shoe. It made a squeaky sound whenever she tried to move her toes inside. She was cramped together with Misa and Light on one side and Ryuzaki sat opposite them. That meant Ryuzaki received the privilege of having the most space. Ayame also caught Ryuzaki do that strange habit of rubbing his foot at the top of the other and she wondered what that could have meant.

Light was staring out the window for most of the traveling time. Eventually he got bored of that activity and a regretful sigh escaped his lips. Placing a fisted hand beneath his chin in contemplation he began, "Forgive me for interrupting your date, I must have messed it up with my trouble here with Misa."

Light sighed once more. "I let Misa out of my sight for a minute and then next thing I knew she was doing this... this thing with the pole, apparently drunk!" Light said exasperatedly. "She made quite a commotion back there. Men were trying to get their hands all over her."

That made Ayame shiver with dread. "We don't blame you, Yagami." Ayame said sincerely. She was relieved that nothing bad had happened to Misa. Other than that, if it were not for Light who called them up, she would still be watching that horrible movie Ryuzaki had taken her to. Those men on the screen, writhing their bodies to one another, doing more intimate stuff with other men... she couldn't stand watching those scenes. Ryuzaki must have some twisted attraction towards the whole psychological appeal. The least he could have done is to NOT bring her along. Now, whenever she sees Ryuzaki, she's reminded of those shocking scenes and it doesn't stop there. Her strange brain, the conniving organ, is also conjuring more awkward images that involve Ryuzaki and Light in it. It can't be denied... she's scarred for life.

Light seem to take her comment heartily. "Thanks to Ryuzaki and Watari, we were able to take Misa away before anyone could have recognized her. It wouldn't be good for her career to have her exposed in her drunken state."

They arrived shortly at Misa's apartment. Light had to climb the stairs to carry Misa all the way up to the third landing and to her door. Things grew more difficult for him when they searched for the keys.

"There's no key down here, either." Ayame told them, turning the doormat over. There were done looking for them inside Misa's purse and the doormat came in second for the most likely place where Misa's keys would be. Ayame was beginning to lose hope.

"You could always search Misa's clothes." Ryuzaki suggested and this triggered Ayame's curiosity more than it renewed her hope. He made a move to do that task himself.

"Wait!" Remembering the word 'pervert' as Misa described Ryuzaki, Ayame quickly asserted that she would do the body frisking instead. After seeing the disturbing movie with Ryuzaki, she began to question the nature of his sexual preference.

Disregarding Ryuzaki's conspicuously fake guise of dejection, Ayame searched Misa's pockets but still she didn't find the key.

"If not in her in her pockets, then I suppose there is only one other place a woman could have placed something important. " Ryuzaki raised one index finger up while declaring that idea.

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

Ayame and Light followed Ryuzaki's eyes which were now on Misa's breasts. Ayame glared at Ryuzaki. Light looked at Ryuzaki as if Ryuzaki had dared him to go skydiving without a parachute.

"You have got to be joking."

"I'm afraid I'm not, Light. I'm not particularly skilled at telling jokes." Ryuzaki pointed out. Ayame regarded Light's discomfort, saw the tiny beads of sweat formulating above his brows and on his forehead.

"I am willing to help you out but…" Ryuzaki cast Ayame a wary look, "…I don't think Miss Uchiyama would allow me."

"I'll do it." Ayame said impatiently. Light had the decency to look away but Ryuzaki didn't. He stood there in his odd posture looking at her intently. Ayame countered it with a glower.

"Ryuzaki, if you please?" She told Ryuzaki stonily and, this time, he diverted his gaze to his shoes.

Ayame spent approximately two minutes of strangest thing she had ever done to another woman, fishing for the key in Misa's bra, and eventually found what she was looking for.

"Found it!" Ayame tried the key on the lock. "God… I can't believe this is happening to me. Remind me to tell Misa to find a better place to hide her keys."

"You could have asked us for help." Ryuzaki said unemotionally.

Turning the door knob and opening Misa's apartment's door, Ayame snapped at Ryuzaki. "You know that's out of the question!"

* * *

><p><strong>^o^<strong>

* * *

><p>Misa's apartment was completely dark. Ayame heard something hiss from nearby and suspected that some pipes must be leaking. Her hands searched and found the switch by the wall. Dim lights illuminated the room. Ayame leaped away from an aquarium which was located right below the switch. In it, Misa's pet snake resided. It slithered inside its container as if it's greeting its master. That explained the hissing sound.<p>

"What the hell?"

The windows were covered in dark colored curtains that would have blocked the sunlight at anytime of the day. There were crosses, skulls, skeletons and voodoo dolls placed over tables and nightstands. Walls were covered with posters of rock bands, grotesque designs which include blood stains and more skulls.

"It seems our cheerful Misa has an affinity for morbid decors and dangerous pets." Tapping the aquarium with one forefinger, Ryuzaki observed.

"Ryuzaki, get away from that thing!" Ayame scolded and ran behind the couch using it as some kind of shield against the slithering creature.

As if daring to thwart Ayame more, Ryuzaki pressed his cheek against its glass. "I wonder if he's been fed properly…"

That gave Ayame the shivers. "If you're that concerned, Ryuzaki, why don't you feed him your hand?" She spat.

"I think 'Fang' would prefer yours, Miss Uchiyama. Your hands are much smoother, softer and prettier."

Throwing in compliments while trying to scare people seems like a unique talent only Ryuzaki possesses. "I'll keep my hands to myself! And—T-that reptile has a name?"

"Misa must have named him after his teeth." Ryuzaki pointed to the sticker where the name 'Fang' was written in big bold letters. "Not surprising, really. This snake has got long and healthy fangs. Fancy that."

Ayame threw her hands up in exasperation. "Thanks, Ryuzaki! That's very reassuring! I most certainly am feeling better after hearing that!" She said in a voice heavily dripped with sarcasm and of fear.

"No problem."

"Please pay attention, you two. I need you both to watch over Misa." Light interjected as he placed his lethargic girlfriend on her bed. The bed was covered in pink sheets and more normal appearing compared to Misa's 'toys' which were too scary looking to be considered as such.

Light left to purchase aspirins from the pharmacy. Figures...poor Light needed all those for his head while Misa is his girl friend, Ayame thought. Light also requested her to stay over at Misa's apartment for the night. He reasoned that she was most suited as she was the only other female in the group, and her presence in Misa's apartment was less likely to draw suspicious thoughts. Well, she couldn't leave even if she planned to. She had spent all what was left of her weekly allowance on food expenses. There was no way she could pay the bus fare to her own apartment.

Ayame tried to make herself at home. It was hard to be comfortable with all the creepy things she's seeing around. Her first impulse was to wash vomitus off her sneakers and feet inside Misa's washroom.

Ayame sought Misa's closet for pajamas to borrow for tonight's unplanned sleep over. Misa's closet was covered in a sea of frills with Gothic Punk Lolita dresses. Digging for more suitable clothes for the night, Ayame mostly found indescribable costumes that could barely cover any part of the female anatomy, panty hoses, fish net stockings and g-string underwear. Honestly... why would Misa even bother wearing something that hardly hides any part of her?

No pajamas! The thing closest to its purpose would be the silk nightdress. With a heavy sigh, she pulled it out and tried to fit it against her body in front of a mirror.

The nightdress was too short, barely reaching her thighs. Maybe it was purposely designed to allow a man's eye to get a peek of the wearer's undies. She scowled at her reflection.

"What am I doing?" She looked at herself in the mirror again. She gasped loudly, completely perturbed by the curious Ryuzaki that she had found staring at her from the door as reflected from the mirror. Instead of excusing himself, he remained standing there barefaced while biting his nails.

"I might have asked you about your strange habit of talking to yourself, Miss Uchiyama, but I considered that to be too personal."

Ayame looked at him. "That's just the same as asking the question and you know that."

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "Are you by any chance going to wear that?" He said, pointing at the nightdress.

Ayame quickly hid the damned apparel behind her back out of total embarrassment. "OF COURSE NOT! I was only looking for a good set of PJ's!"

"There's no need for exclamations. However, I believe you'll look really stunning in that night dress. It's a shame you won't be wearing it..." Ryuzaki stated nonchalantly, then brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked its tip. It made her very uneasy having him watch her with those intense dark eyes while he had his lips on his thumb. She felt like she was a piece of candy placed on the front window of a store and Ryuzaki was the child looking at the candy longing for at least a bite.

She felt heat rising up to her cheeks. "Don't look at me like that! It's creepy and you ought to excuse yourself!"

He snapped out of it after awhile. "Hmm… You're right. Excuse me." Ryuzaki seemed to be mumbling more words as he turned and left.

Sudden appearances and unwanted subtly obscene commentaries…Ryuzaki is certainly bad for her nerves. She'd have to forget what had just transpired. After deciding to sleep in her current clothes instead and dumping the nightdress back in Misa's closet, Ayame went to the kitchen craving for coffee. She desperately needed the caffeine to stay up. She wouldn't want to sleep in the middle of Misa's creepily decorated apartment.

It didn't surprise her when she found Ryuzaki snacking on brownies which he must have raided from Misa's refrigerator. On top of a stool, he took his signature sitting position. She walked past him and explored the cupboards.

"If you're seeking for coffee then I'm regretful to inform you that there isn't any. I've already searched."

Ayame slammed one cupboard. "Maybe you're just not searching hard enough." She climbed the counter and reached for the higher cupboards. Her hands touched dust. She persisted.

"It has to be here somewhere…" Her hand caught something furry and warm. It squeaked as she squeezed. She let out a scream and her bare feet slipped on the counter's surface.

A lot occurred simultaneously. She saw the rat jump out of the cupboard and scurry towards a hole on the wall for shelter. The stool Ryuzaki sat on a moment ago made a loud sound as it fell to the floor. She closed her eyes shut, preparing for the pain. She was certain she would fall on hard, cold tile but instead crashed against something hard but warm.

It all happened so fast. It took her seconds to finally get her eyes open. She began to move and found she couldn't, restricted by arms that wrapped her so firmly. Behind her, she felt the other body shift. Her nose immediately detected the sweet smell of dessert smeared on his shirt. She heard a masculine groan behind her.

"I told you there wasn't any coffee…" Ryuzaki's throaty voice along with his warm breath against the back of her ear made her shiver involuntarily. He was in pain! Growing aware of his warm chest pressing against her back, she blushed and opened her mouth. No words came out.

"And here I was wondering if you two were ever going to stop arguing over the snake."

Ryuzaki and Ayame's head angled towards Light who casually leaned against the door frame. The young brunette cleared his throat. Ayame hurriedly detached from Ryuzaki, scrambled to her feet, tripped once and ran out of the kitchen without looking back.

Ryuzaki assumed a sitting position on the floor, feeling for his ribs for any broken bone. Slightly confused, Light approached Ryuzaki and prodded him for answers.

"What is going on between you two? A while ago you two were arguing childishly and now you are cuddling on the kitchen floor? Explain yourself, Ryuzaki."

"Bruises and backaches aside, I'm fine." Ryuzaki said deliberately evading Light's question. "I'm touched by your concern, Light. Thank you."

"That's enough sarcasm for tonight, Ryuzaki. Would you mind telling me what happened?" Light said, helping Ryuzaki to his feet.

Ryuzaki droned. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>Misa: doesn't ryu creep you out?<strong>

**Aya: not at all! –seem confident-**

**Misa:… -disbelief-**

**Aya: … -second thoughts-**

**Aya: well, uh, sometimes.**

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: I would like to apologize in advance, because I won't be able to update this story, probably for months. Since I'm going to be busy with work, I won't have time to write as much as I want. Gomenasai! **

**m(_ _)m**


	7. Mind Over Matter

****Disclaimer: Is it really necessary for me to say that I don't own Death Note? 'Cause everyone knows who owns it, right? However, I do own some original characters: Ayame and Alan M.****

****Just to let you guys know... I'm still alive XD Thanks to my Betareader, Meepers, for being my betareader still after all these years! :D****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 6<strong>**

****Mind Over Matter ****

* * *

><p>It took Ryuzaki exactly 72 minutes to explain to Light everything that happened from the time they were both separated. He told Light especially about Kirio Morita, who was at the movies with his boyfriend, in full detail disregarding Light's discomfort while he told him about the intimate things both the young men were doing. Obviously, Kirio Morita has the lowest probability of being Kira. Kirio looked too happy and carefree to even have the idea of punishing criminals and changing the entire world as a main priority. However, the intriguing life of Kirio is merely a diversion to keep his thoughts away from the dark haired Ayame.<p>

Today, he learned that women were complicated beings. They could be clingy, detached, overly emotional, manipulative, undecided, sweet, violent, smart and stupid at times. He had not been around females for most of his life. The only women he ever got involved with are the female detectives or cops who have done as he assigned them to do along with rest of the police force. All of them have never seen his face. Misa and Ayame were the first two females he got to interact with personally.

Both were equally interesting and beautiful and polar opposites in terms of personality. It was a bad decision to go on a date with them, he realized. As Light claimed to have suffered migraines after the date, he was apparently NOT relaxed. Misa and Ayame were potential distractions. If they were to interact with the women further, investigating the suspects would be an arduous endeavor. He purposely provoked Ayame's disgust and temper towards him to drive her away to the point that even Misa's rewards and threats couldn't force her to date him ever again. The task was remarkably easy, given that Ayame had quite a short fuse. Acting out of character, like giving out a lot of compliments to Ayame in particular and trying to make her think like he was a pervert(which he may be at times, he had to admit), was easier to do than he had thought since it was strangely entertaining to see a woman so agitated with a few harmless words.

Ryuzaki learned a lot more other things about women that day. Now he knew that women were stronger yet more fragile than they appear. Needless to say, he found out that holding a woman felt inexplicably good and that some part inside him actually didn't want to let Ayame go. He felt the oddest sensations overwhelm him. Everything else about women and what they can do to a man still remain a big mystery to solve. It was a curious case indeed.

However, there was a more serious case he needed to overcome first. Finding Kira is top priority. Getting to the bottom of the mysteries behind a woman's mind will have to wait.

Ryuzaki looked at Light from the corners of his eyes. Even with the limited illumination that their computers provided, he saw Light's weary face. The other investigators were retired for the night and even when Ryuzaki told Light that he might as well retire for the night too, Light was determined to finish what work he has set for himself that night. Ryuzaki let the younger man do as he pleased and fixed his eyes on his computer once again. The room that they were currently occupying within this new building that was solely built as headquarters for the Task Force became as quiet as a graveyard.

Kira has not made a move since L challenged him by means of a national broadcast. For three months, they have been searching and following suspects to no avail. The force was still investigating on the deaths of presumed victims of Kira's power. The first batch of victims' which were killed around the same week weren't the innocent types either. Many of them were in fact, suspected to be professional assassins that have been sought out by the police for years. Some of them were politicians or people who were closely involved with them.

Currently, the task force was on a state of hiatus. Kira has stopped killing altogether since he challenged him via live broadcast, eliminating further leads. L swore Kira's deeds won't go unpunished. Kira's a criminal killing other criminals. This shows how deranged this person's, no, monster's sense of justice is. L had a hunch that it won't take that long before Kira goes drunk with his own power and start killing innocents as well.

L began to bite the tip of his thumb. All that was left to do was to continue investigating the suspects… and wait for Kira to somehow reveal himself.

Ayame woke up to the sound of rock music that was Misa's ring tone. With a grunt, Ayame sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes. Unable to bear the persistent loud ringing of Misa's cell phone, Ayame threw all the pillows aside. She picked up the pink, over-decorated phone and held it eye-level. She wondered how the phone got on the sofa. The phone stopped ringing before she could answer it. One missed call from Misa's manager. She placed the phone on the table.

Ayame went to the bathroom to wash her face over the sink. As she wiped her face clean, all the things that happened yesterday flooded her mind. Her blind date, Ryuzaki, dominated her thoughts. As the vivid recollection of their last encounter infiltrated her mind, Ayame gasped at her own reflection.

She braced herself instinctively. No man had ever been that physically close to her before. She had difficulty sleeping last night, because of it. She didn't even need that coffee she badly wanted the previous night.

Ayame calmed herself down with deep breaths. A tranquil mentality allows for more reasonable and considerable viewpoints, she thought. Once calm, she told her reflection, "You're overreacting, Ayame! Don't let stuff like this get to you."

Just then, Misa's head popped out from the edges of the bathroom door. She was smiling. "Hey, Ayame! Good morning!"

Ayame stared at Misa for a few seconds, scowled then washed her face again. Even when it was Misa who actually got drunk last night, Ayame ironically felt like she was the one suffering from a hangover.

"Aww, come on, smile! It's a beautiful day, don't you think?" Misa attempted to convince Ayame with a wider smile that showed all her teeth.

Ayame ignored Misa, picked up her still wet sneakers which she placed right under the bathroom sink and left the bathroom while Misa trailed in her wake.

As she sat on the couch, Ayame put her sneakers on. Misa jumped on the couch right beside her and without further ado started her lengthy speech about her date with Light. Ayame took time tying her shoelaces without listening.

"How was your date with Ryuzaki, Ayame?" the sound of his name had Ayame on the alert. She kept to her nonchalant face as if that name hadn't really gotten to her so she didn't reply.

Misa pouted. "Ayame, how long do you plan to ignore me? It's not nice, you know!" Ayame noted the twitch on Misa's cheek. She is apparently on the brink of losing her patience.

"Look, Misa, you made me date the creepiest guy on earth. What do you expect?"

"Given that our plan had been a success, I plan to have you help me again in my following dates with Light. That means you will be dating Mister Creepy again. It's a fantastic plan!"

Ayame shook her head. "You're out of your mind."

"I'll pay you, if that's what you want!" Misa said, crossing her arms. If she was trying to be intimidating, then she has failed.

She wouldn't date him even if Misa offered her millions. "I'm not interested. Find someone else."

"B-but… that would take more time! I need you for my date with Light tomorrow!"

Ayame scoffed. How often does Misa have to date Yagami in order to make her satisfied? Given Misa's obsession with the guy, Misa might as well have chained him to her. "Does Yagami know about that date?"

"Not yet! I want to surprise him!"

Predictable really, Ayame thought.

"Well!" Ayame smirked as she got to her feet. "Best to start looking as soon as possible for that perfect girl for Ryuzaki then." She smirked besides herself, thinking that a girl would have to be insane to want Ryuzaki.

"You can't just leave me like that! I will…I will sue you!"

"Oh please." Ayame said sarcastically. As soon as she closed her bag, she went straight for the door. Misa beat her to it and leaned against it, barring Ayame on her way out.

"I won't let you!" The blonde girl said indignantly.

Ayame took a deep breath. She wanted to hit Misa so badly and she felt worse for not having the luxury to do as she pleased. "Get out of the way…" She said firmly. "...or else!"

Misa seemed to have gotten the cue and put a hand up. "Y-You're not going to hit me, are you?"

"I won't if you would just move out of the way." She may be very angry at the moment, but she was no criminal. She was only trying to scare the blonde away, so that she would be left alone.

"I know!" Misa's eyes suddenly brightened. " Let's have another deal!"

Ayame scoffed. "Spare me, Misa. The very first and, I hope, last deal you made with me turned out to be an unbearable experience. Furthermore, I was also poorly compensated." Those desserts she ate yesterday made her stomach churn uncomfortably last night after the disturbing stunt she and Ryuzaki did.

"It's not all that bad! You're exaggerating!" Misa argued, not moving away from her place in front of the door.

Ayame closed her eyes tight. Just a few seconds and her fury subsided but only slightly. Before she could start screaming, Ayame's mobile phone rang. Ayame took her phone out of her bag and answered her land lady who was on the other line. The land lady's news wasn't pleasant and Ayame couldn't hide her anxiety from Misa, who was there to see the change of expression on her face.

"What happened?" Misa asked, curious to hear the news that had put Ayame in such distress.

Pondering whether she might tell Misa about her trouble or not, Ayame let out a long sigh. Well, she wouldn't lose anything if she explained to Misa, right?

"My land lady just kicked me out of my apartment. You see… I have not been able to pay her yet and I'm short on cash at the moment…" Ayame found her situation to be unfair. She needed to live in a place near her workplace. The quickest solution she could think of was to ask Misa to let her stay until she would receive her salary next month. There should be another solution! Sadly, she couldn't think of any other. She doesn't know a lot of people in Tokyo save for her uncle and her brother. Staying with Alan M in his hotel would mean awkward nights she'd have to spend hearing Alan M and his boyfriend making love in the other room. All so suddenly, she began to think Misa's creepy apartment seemed more appealing a place to sleep in.

Other than that, Ayame was too stubborn and proud to ask for her uncle's help. It was she who wanted to be independent in the first place. Borrowing money from Alan M was out of the question. That would only show how incapable she is to be living on her own. She really should learn how to manage her money. Now she's paying for the consequences.

Misa would no doubt agree as long as Ayame would comply with her request. Ayame need not finish her story. Because Misa knew that Ayame badly needed her help.

Misa grinned, pleased at how the tables have turned in her favor. "No problem, Ayame. Make yourself at home! It's no problem at all! Now, about that deal… "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Flashback**

"Well!" Ayame smirked as she got to her feet. "Best to start looking as soon as possible for that perfect girl for Ryuzaki then." She smirked besides herself, thinking that** a girl would have to be insane to want Ryuzaki**.

**Aja: 0_0 What does that make us, my fellow L-fanatics? Insane? LOL! Sorry, I couldn't help myself**!


End file.
